


Cold Mornings

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Fluff Bingo [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Could be not, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, like could be established, pick out the ships, pure fluff, so implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: The early morning of February 1st.Kuroko woke up chilled and surveyed the scene.--Some cute fluff :D





	Cold Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Just practicing my fluff writing :D

Kuroko woke the day after his birthday feeling cold. He blindly reached from something only to met empty space. 

Blearily he blinked as he sat up and glanced around the living room and saw he was the only one in the room awake at the moment.

It took a moment for the sleep to clear enough to remember why Kagami's living was a mess of blankets and sleeping people. 

The party went on past the last train and Kagami won't hear of anyone trying to navigate Tokyo that late into the night, so it was decided that everyone would stay the night.

Kuroko could see Midorima and Himuro were sleeping on either side of Murasakibara. Murasakibara was wrapped around Himuro’s midsection like one would hug a teddy bear or parent with Midorima’s arm slung over both of them.  Which Kuroko was sure none of them started off like that when they went to sleep.

In the middle of the room was Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara who were very literally sleeping on top of each other like a dogpile. It was only made more accurate by Number Two being curled under Fukuda’s arm, snuffling his little snores.

Kuroko winced when he glanced over to Izuki and Takao who looked like they fell asleep talking by the way they were leaned against the wall with Takao curled into Izuki’s shoulder. They were both going to wake up with sore necks and backs.  Takao was also going to likely wake up with pins and needles in his leg because Kise was doing an octopus impression wrapped around his leg.

A loudly snoring Koganei had his head laid on Mitobe’s chest which really didn’t surprise Kuroko. He just hoped Mitobe didn’t mind the wet shirt from Koganei’s drool.

Akashi was curled up in one of the corners, kind of like a cat, Kuroko thought.

Hyuga was under the table which was more because of lack of space than anything else but he looked comfortable at least.

From what he remembered both Riko and Momoi got the bedrooms but he heard nothing from them so he assumed they were still asleep as well.  

As Kuroko wondered where Kagami and Aomine were they both shuffled down the hall like zombies.

They both settled on either side of him. Aomine dragged Kuroko down to lay across his chest. Kagami grabbed the fallen blanket as he settled to with an arm over the two of them.  The blanket barely covered the three of them but it was warm enough.

Kagami sighed as he shuffled closer to them, "we got a bit before we have to get up." 

Kuroko nodded and yawned.

“go back to sleep Tetsu,” Aomine murmured.  

“Okay,” Kuroko yawned again as the heat soaked into his bones and began pulling him back to sleep.

The last thing he remembered before sleep finally grappled him under, was the was Kagami’s breath on his neck and Aomine’s heartbeat spoke to something in him that said he was safe

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the fic? Opinions on the writing?
> 
> Grammar Mistakes? Spelling Mistakes?
> 
> Until Next Time.
> 
> All comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
